


Stars and Dragonstone

by SilverBlue



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Localised Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlue/pseuds/SilverBlue
Summary: Stories revolving around the angry ninja and dragon princess.





	1. Five Revealings, and One Deliberate Unmasking

**Author's Note:**

> I have been hoarding unfinished/unedited fics on these two for over a year now and enough is enough! They will be spiffied up and posted.
> 
> All stories are unrelated unless stated otherwise, and although mostly of one shots, there may be the occasional two parter (or there's at least one that I'm aware of). Pairings of other characters will also vary (depending on favourites, mood, etc.) Yes, I am still using pre-localised names (but have decided to drop the 'u'), no, I probably won't change my mind any time soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

1

Kamui wasn’t sure the first time she saw his face could properly be called a first time; it was barely a glimpse of his profile.

The day was unusually humid and even the red ninja couldn’t contest against the heat for too long before claiming defeat by loosening his scarf. Kamui watched him wipe his face with the back of his hand and draw up his scarf in one swift motion.

Once his mask was back in place he noticed her watching, to which he responded by narrowing his eye in distrust and disappearing. 

She sighed. There was a long way to go before the ninja retainer would consider her a comrade, let alone a member of the Hoshidan royal family.

Silently she hoped there would be another chance to see what was hidden beneath the mask.

2

As if in answer to her wish, fate made arrangements to see his face a second time … and more. In fact her gaze naturally drifted to the ‘more’ that was his scarred, muscular form as he walked into the bathhouse, distracting her so effectively that when she later recalled the incident (with heat rising in her cheeks) she couldn’t for the life of her remember his face.

He stopped in his tracks at her sitting in the middle of the bath. It took a split second for his face to redden.

“It’s the men’s hours!” He yelled at her.

“Oh, I’m – I’m so sorry!” She cried out, standing up to leave.

“No, don’t—” Saizo turned his back to her. “S-stay there. I’ll make sure no one else walks in.” 

She also heard “why in the name of all Dragons can’t you ever get the hours right?!” as he strode out.

He was gone before she could (stare at his fine physique) refuse.

3

It was during battle that Kamui noticed a flash of something in the grass which had her crouching to examine more closely. 

A mask.

Reaching for the metal that was cold in her hand, her heart pounded harder with each wild imagining of Saizo’s demise. She forced herself to calm – he wouldn’t be beaten so quickly. He couldn’t be.

“Kamui!”

She turned but was unable to react quickly to her attacker. Prepared to turn into a dragon, a small black blur made her pause as it struck the side of the enemy’s neck; they crumpled to the ground.

She slowly got to her feet.

“What are you doing?!” Saizo appeared suddenly, grabbing her shoulder with a shove that jarred her out of her trance.

“Saizo …”

His white-eyed glare was intimidating enough, but it was magnified tenfold with his mask off and face distorted in blazing anger. He glanced down at the object in her hand and released his hold.

Kamui’s eyes didn’t leave his lips while he half shouted at her. “You’re willing to put your life at risk for a bit of scrap?”

She could have explained she thought him injured – or worse. She could have yelled she was worried about him. But she swallowed the words down and stared at him square in the eyes. Saizo frowned in a way that questioned the meaning of her silence, then drew the mask out of her grip, gently, in contrast to his earlier tone.

“I’m Saizo the fifth,” he reminded her, tugging the scarf over his nose and setting the mask in place. “I’ll not be taken so easily.”

4

What followed came as somewhat of a shock. It was when she caught Lazward and Saizo returning from the town centre and trotted up to them, calling their names too late before realising and slowing to a stop. 

Lazward greeted her cheerily.

“Lady Kamui!”

Kamui managed a weak smile that was directed at Lazward.

“We were just—”

“Lazward,” Saizo warned.

“I imagine another one of your battles to get the ladies’ attention and ask them to accompany you for tea?” Kamui finished. She remembered to force out a laugh at the end. 

Lazward also laughed uneasily. “I suppose it’s a bit obvious, isn’t it …” He shot a glance at Saizo. 

“I’m sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush—” She walked past, refusing to acknowledge Saizo, and his uncovered face, and the red stain on his cheek.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” She could hear him bark, but she didn’t look back.

5

“… Kamui.”

Kamui turned to find Saizo there, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Saizo?”

“… I received this from Lazward. Apparently Pieri made too much. And he obviously didn’t remember I have a dislike for sweet foods. So I thought you – it would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

He shoved a box to her chest, forcing her to take it off his hands. Lifting the lid and peeking inside, she found it full of madeleines and smiled. 

“Thank you, Saizo. I wouldn’t want you to leave empty handed, how about you drop by my room? I have rice crackers that might be more to your taste and Orochi gave me some green tea which should go well.”

Lazward had approached her and relayed in distress that it was he who had persuaded Saizo into their competition, and how Saizo had been unable to escape the women flocking around him, which escalated into a fight for his affections. Kamui knew deep down that Saizo would never resort to taking off his mask to win a fight, and instead imagined him too taken aback by the growing frenzy to even notice what was happening to him. This gift was probably planned by Lazward to have Saizo speak to her.

Saizo’s eye widened and there was a long pause where she thought he might refuse. “… Fine.”

He followed her to her room where she enjoyed an afternoon’s respite, Saizo gruffly responding with the bare minimum of answers while Kamui happily chatted away to him.

*

Kamui traced the angry scorch across his face.

Saizo no longer winced, nor complained when she touched him. Instead he closed his eyes and growled deeply in satisfaction, even when her attention was on his scar.

She threaded her fingers through his hair.

“I have to get back,” he said, a frown starting to cloud his face.

Kamui pressed her index finger between his brows – it amused her how this was supposed to remind him not to frown, yet caused him to deepen his disapproval – so then she used her lips which was much more effective in smoothing out the creases.

She reluctantly freed him from her wandering hands. Saizo opened his eye, so much softer than usual, a look reserved solely for her.

“… Perhaps five more minutes. It would be unfair that I receive all the attention and you none.”

His coarse hand was on her cheek, and he began to thumb over her features as he closed the distance.


	2. To See the Light

Chirps and trills of the morning chorus tugged Saizo’s consciousness to wake. He rarely roused before the sun these days, body retrained to follow the sounds of wildlife and warmth of sunlight instead of nerves coiled tight from covert operations.  
   
Waking up to darkness though, that remained the same.  
   
Some days he would lie in meditation until Kamui stirred. On others her warmth seeped in from beneath the quilt edge and Saizo would wordlessly allow her to invade his precious space – or draw her into his arms. Her touches were perfectly deciphered; a hand in his was her waiting patiently for him to awaken, an arm around his chest her drifting into second sleep, prods to his face indicated playful impatience (which made him briefly disgruntled but this gave her no cause to stop). There were many more obvious and subtle, innocent and intimate gestures he had listed.  
   
Today, as with every day in recent weeks, he outstretched his arm to not the softness of either futon or its occupant but cool bamboo flooring. He contained the sigh that wished to escape and buried it along with the disquiet, pushing himself off the floor to sit cross legged, taking a moment to level his emotions to one more neutral. He reached left for the neatly folded casualwear, beside obi, bedside tabi, beside a single strip of cloth. It was a routine he had since a child – stripping off his yukata to first wear his top, then his trousers, wrapping the obi loosely low about his waist and finishing with the socks. The final material was the newest addition, which he tied over his eyes.  
   
The sound of clay smashing to the ground made Saizo lift his head.  
   
“Again?”  
   
This marked a fifth time over the course of three months that Kamui had broken a cup (the tally being three earthenware to two porcelain) and he was becoming more than a little concerned over her carelessness.  
   
_Best check she’s all right._  
   
He sidled onto the tatami with a swift swoop so he could fold the covers, placing the pillow on top and putting them aside while he folded the futon into three. They were piled, picked up and placed into the closet three strides from where he sat, left open overnight. Finishing off with a thunk of the door, he turned left and took two strides to the set of sliding doors that opened out to the corridor, which ran left towards the main room.  
   
“Kamui?”  
   
As he stepped foot in the living area, he sensed a presence second to that of his wife.  
   
“Good morning, brother. Lady Kamui just left.”  
   
His twin, who resided closer to the village community than their family home, almost always came to collect him in the morning before they made their way to the training grounds. He wasn’t incapable – with the years spent memorising the map of and around Igasato he could find his way around with ease – but it had become routine, and he would follow the deliberate crunch and snap of footsteps ahead.  
   
“Suzukaze.”  
   
Saizo would have to have a word with her another time.  
   
He took deliberate steps towards the stove.  
   
“I took the liberty of making the tea this morning,” Suzukaze said from his left where the dining table and chairs were set, one of many Nohrian additions made to the old Hoshidan home.  
   
“Didn’t wake up early enough?” Saizo asked, his fingers finding the edge of the chair.  
   
“Do you know what day it is today?”  
   
The winds were cooler. The familiar crunch of leaves had carpeted the forest flooring – troublesome in their line of work, excellent as a training ground. Offerings and prayers had been made to his ancestors, followed a few days later with tasting moon dumplings Kamui worked on all day. That left one other autumnal event.  
   
Saizo snorted. “And freshly-brewed tea is your present to me?”  
   
“It is only fair when you insist every morning.”  
   
Another cycle reached zero. Igasato had been his home for the last two years. The war brought to an end shy of four. Grey and Kanna had been gifted in his early thirties, and a decade since he and Kamui tied the knot.  
   
His wife’s rush to leave made sense if she was busy preparing something for the day.  
   
“Is she with Orochi again?” Saizo asked, letting his brother pour the brew.  
   
“I believe they said they would make a short trip back to our home before returning.”  
   
Suzukaze’s wife frequenting their home more days than not began at least two months ago. Now reminded of his (and Suzukaze’s) birthday, no doubt both women had been plotting something for the occasion, and it explained Kamui’s constant activity. Maybe he had read too deeply into the distance that had formed between them.  
   
“What are they up to,” Saizo muttered before taking a sip.  
   
“I am as clueless as you. However, they have taken it upon themselves to cancel the day’s training.”  
   
Saizo grunted in response, making no remark on the suspiciousness of his brother’s carefree tone as they drank their morning cup in peace.  
 

* * *

  
   
Shuffling, hissing – quiet. A quick rattle and a drawn out squeak silenced with a click.  
   
Saizo sipped on the tea brought by Flora to the background of clatters and rustles.  
   
Kamui to his right, Suzukaze his left.  
   
Calloused and slender fingers slipped around his hand, thumb massaging his coarse skin. Normally he liked the gentle touches and squeezes, unspoken reassurances from his wife that she would remain by his side.  
   
Sometimes, like now, her clasp ground too close to bone as she feared her words would make him pull away.  
   
“What is it,” Saizo ordered one of them to speak. He hated the drawn out silences, like they were choosing the right words lest he act ‘unreasonably’ or, in the worst case scenario, let fly. Their reservations weren’t completely unfounded given how he used to allow free reign to his temper, but he was older now, more subdued with time.  
   
“What do you think to the idea of moving out?”  
   
Saizo frowned at Kamui’s question.  
   
“Move out? Wouldn’t it cause more of an inconvenience for you?” He paused as another reason was brought to light and cast a shadow over his mood. “Or is it because of an already present inconvenience?”  
   
He tried not to say outright it was him.  
   
“No one thinks anyone inconvenient, Saizo,” Kamui replied, the implication not lost on her. “Aqua is doing well running things as Queen, she hardly needs me here twenty-four seven to advise her when an envoy will do, plus she has representatives from Hoshido and Nohr at her side. Besides, this place is far too big to be practical.”  
   
“Moving into town means more possibilities for danger.” Danger I can’t protect you from, was what he wanted to say.  
   
“I was thinking somewhere much further out. Suzukaze and I were recently talking about your village and how your family home remained unused which got me thinking – it’s not far from Valla, the place is familiar, we don’t have to worry about losing each other in the castle—”  
   
“No.”  
   
The single word halted her rushing words.  
   
“Please hear her through, brother.”  
   
Suzukaze, always speaking with equal measures of softness and calculation.  
   
“I know what you’re trying to say. You want to keep a closer eye on me, make sure I’m not getting myself into trouble.”  
   
He was already on a leash in this castle, how much more would he suffocate in the confinement of his smaller family home?  
   
“It would give you _more_ freedom,” Kamui said, following with a sigh. “You’d be more active in a layout you have memorised and an environment you know so well. You were saying the other day you’re tired of the way people badger you. This way you’re free to go about your own business, if you want.”  
   
There might have been a small outburst, but only because on that particular day timing would have it that all the people who couldn’t help but help had gathered. Silas and Felicia were permanent fixtures to the castle but hadn’t given him a second’s rest from pestering since dawn. Nishiki, representing the Kitsune, had come to greet the Queen and upon seeing Saizo persisted for an errand or ten while he was in town. Princess Elise had come to visit and being a healer was naturally inquisitive over his well-being, which meant dealing with Harold for the rest of the afternoon, which – because everyone in all the lands knew what happened when in the proximity of the unlucky axe fighter – meant dealing with Suzukaze who had already been hovering more actively in the peripheral of his senses constantly popping up before/beside/behind him questioning his welfare. Enough had been enough by the time Kamui returned to their quarters with a casual ‘how are you’.  
   
Her line of thought, however, was sound. If his pride wasn’t in the way.  
   
“You caught me on a bad day. I’ve memorised this layout well enough despite what the people around me wrongfully believe and have in their heads that I’m incapable of managing on my own.” True enough, he knew all the necessary passages and rooms. “Anyway, the elders—”  
   
“—I have already contacted and spoken with, and they immediately welcomed your family into the community,” Suzukaze interrupted. “At this point, with all that you have achieved I doubt there is anything they would deny you. They have also granted me the same permission.”  
   
Saizo turned his head to where Suzukaze sat. “Oh, so you’ll continue to follow me around, will you?”  
   
A heavier exhale of breath. “Regardless of your decision, my family and I are making preparations to return to the village … permanently.”  
   
Saizo startled at the announcement. “You’re leaving?”  
   
“Lady Kamui and I have discussed my resignation. My skills would be put to better use training the new generation in our village. Whether or not you return is a decision to be made between you and your family. However, if a decision is made to move, I ask that you teach alongside me – your wisdom and expertise would be invaluable. The new shinobi would no doubt be in awe at receiving training directly from the great Saizo himself.”  
   
_Ex_. The word pricked his thoughts, injecting bitterness into his reply. “How am I to train in this condition?”  
   
“I have drafted a few possibilities, and I am sure you could devise several more,” Suzukaze’s response tried to soothe. “You have by far the most heightened of instincts, and its usage would be requisite for those reliant on visual observation. I will work on their physical aspects, you will oversee the mental.”  
   
Saizo’s brain got to work – the idea was interesting enough. Improving their mentality didn’t require perfect condition. It would free him from the current boredom he faced day after day. With a clear objective he would no longer feel a burden. His own senses would remain sharp.  
   
Did he have enough humility to swallow his pride?  
   
Saizo shifted his head. “You’re in on this I take it.”  
   
“It’s one option. And I wouldn’t mind a slower life. There’s not a lot for me to do here now, retiring to a quieter place where we can spend more time together … it doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”  
   
Kamui was downplaying her enthusiasm. He could hear the waver in her voice from excitement, perhaps from the move, or from succeeding in grinding her husband down.  
   
Saizo slowly inhaled, and exhaled. He had his doubts on whether Suzukaze really planned to move without him or if it was all talk to get him on board. Still, the appeal of the offer far outweighed the knowledge that they had been scheming.  
   
Saizo swept his thumb over the back of Kamui’s hand. “Give me details on the move and training regime, and I’ll think about it.”  
   
Kamui relaxed her hold, knowing the idea was accepted.  
 

* * *

  
   
Saizo lifted his head to the knocking at the door, too far into his own thoughts to sense the visitor. Before he could demand they identify themselves, the door was already open.  
   
“Saizo, I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you, but your directions could do with a tad more elaborating. I was expecting your house to actually be at ‘the edge of the forest’ rather than _in_ the trees a good half an hour’s trek away—”  
   
“Lazward? What are you doing here?”  
   
“Celebrating your birthday, of course. And Suzukaze’s. Er … surprise! Aqua apologises for not being here, unfortunately both of us couldn’t escape meetings with the officials without them having a meltdown. She sends you her best wishes.”  
   
Saizo hadn’t met the mercenary since the move, and as he warmed towards his ‘rival’ he realised he had unknowingly missed the man.  
   
“Am I actually the first to arrive?”  
   
“There are more of you coming?” Saizo asked, hearing Lazward’s disappointed ‘ah’ at his own blunder. “Suzukaze?”  
   
“I am just as surprised as you,” Suzukaze said, sounding unremarkably not surprised.  
   
“… Your ability to deceive is failing you.”  
   
“If that were the case, you would have been enlightened on the day’s events long before.”  
   
Saizo bristled; if there was one thing worse than Suzukaze’s feigned acting, it was his feigned acting timed deliberately to get a rise out of him.  
   
“Not that I want to get in the middle of a sibling quarrel but I’d also like to say hello to Kamui if you can point me in her direction. And then maybe a cup of tea.”  
   
Saizo listened to Suzukaze explaining Kamui’s whereabouts while racking his brains on the smallest of clues that might shed light on what was planned ahead.  
   
“Who else is coming?” Saizo demanded when Lazward left.  
   
“My memory must also be failing me, I cannot say I remember.”  
   
Saizo contemplated whether anyone would truly care if his twin mysteriously disappeared on their birthday.  
 

* * *

  
   
What had been a quiet cafe was disrupted by Saizo’s companion vigorously clinking metal against ceramic.  
   
“How? How is it that you do it?!”  
   
Saizo didn’t dignify the shriek with an answer, choosing to drink his black tea (straight, no sugar) in silence while letting the other man flap and fluster. All he did was order and answer a few additional questions asked by the owner. Granted, she may have been standing closer to him than he was comfortable and more probing on his personal life than some of the interrogations of which he had been on the receiving end. Eventually his identity dawned on her and she bustled away.  
   
The restless aura clouding the air interfered with what was supposed to be a calm catching up – though he don’t know what in the first place made him think it would be calm considering who he was dealing with.  
   
“Honestly, why is it women flock to you? It’s a ninja thing, isn’t it? You’re using some kind of invisible lure to entrap these women.”  
   
Saizo paused mid-sip. “Lazward. I’m married. _You’re_ married. Surely you’re over sweet talking women.”  
   
He supposed he would never hear the end of how their last round of picking up women – years ago now – ended with Saizo gaining the winning hand. He almost wished he had let the other man win, his gloating would have been easier to bear than the whines. Saizo’s stubborn competitive streak wouldn’t let him deliberately lose ‘the last ever battle – ever’ (so eloquently named by Lazward after Saizo had mentioned he wouldn’t be participating in their competitions when he was wed.) The consequences were of his own doing.  
   
The rapid stirring came to an abrupt stop. “I suppose you’re right,” Lazward said with a mature sobriety that fell over him more swiftly with age.  
   
The stirring resumed – slower, even, contemplative. He was about to comment when two light taps at the rim indicated an end.  
   
“Saizo—”  
   
“I heard you visited Hoshido recently.”  
   
“Yes, but—”  
   
“I hope you treated King Ryoma with the same respect as you do King Marx.”  
   
“Of course I did, but—”  
   
“Although the way you treat your former liege is not what I would call exemplary—”  
   
“Saizo, would you let me speak!”  
   
This was genuine frustration and not the usual comic outburst. Saizo wanted to stall having a real conversation with the Nohrian-turned-Vallite. He knew when he had been asked for his company it wasn’t to reminisce over old times.  
   
“You know why I asked to meet today. It’s hard enough as it is for me to talk about this without you making things more difficult.”  
   
“What would you have me say?”  
   
“I don’t know! How does a conversation go between a king and a man who’s going to rob him of his title?!”  
   
King. A juxtaposition if there ever was one to be associated with the likes of him (and utterly impractical in his field.) It caused great discomfort every time (especially as it put him on equal footing to Lord Ryoma), so naturally he was referred to it on a daily basis.  
   
“Kamui willingly abdicated her throne. And why would I begrudge you, I never considered myself king to begin with.” There was no time to, not when other pressing matters demanded his attention. “You’re more suited to the role.”  
   
“Because I act kingly?” Lazward said this with a hint of hope.  
   
As much as Saizo wanted to gibe, he held his tongue. “… Because you’re already of royal blood and know what is expected of you.”  
   
“H-how do you know that?!”  
   
“Let’s just say a comrade—”  
   
“—Odin, I’ll bet—”  
   
“—let slip of your background as compensation for a few requests they had me do.”  
   
“That traitor!”  
   
Not long ago, Odin made the smallest of hints that, back in their land, Lazward was in fact of the same standing as the prince he was serving. Needless to say Saizo was doubtful to begin with (because this was Lazward), though with the (increasingly desperate) pleas he was forced to come to the conclusion the sorcerer was speaking the truth. He saw Lazward in another light from then onwards, his tone losing the mocking or judgemental edge.  
   
“To be fair, I intended to speak the truth after things settled.”  
   
“None of us reveal our secrets lightly. Whether or not you share is your choice.” Especially at the discovery that stacking favours resulted in easy intel from the sorcerer. “Back to our original topic – you’re affable and receptive, and while you initially come off a little too carefree people warm to you quickly. You are equipped with qualities better suited to a king.”  
   
“I-I don’t know what to say, Saizo, it’s rather embarrassing to hear you speak so highly of me so frankly. I think that’s the first time you praised me for my personality.”  
   
“Then to save you from future embarrassment, it will be the last.”  
   
“N-now, now, I didn’t say I disliked it!”  
   
Saizo hid his smirk behind his cup as Lazward spluttered between being pleased and embarrassed. The awkward conversation now over they could resume their usual banter which, despite how much Saizo complained, had transformed from one he merely endured to something he had come to value.  
   
Lazward suddenly stopped his flustering, putting Saizo on full alert.  
   
“Hold on a minute. If I’m so affable, why was the owner infatuated with you and not me?!”  
 

* * *

  
   
Saizo sensed someone on the roof. Ignoring Suzukaze and Lazward’s talk, he kept his focus on the intruder capering towards the back of the house; Saizo mentally cringed at the lazy job of concealing their presence. They stopped and dropped with a thud to ground level, then had the audacity to indulge in their sweet tooth as they rustled and twisted the wrapping paper.  
   
The door of the hallway swept open with a thwack.  
   
“Happy birthday, uncle Kaze, old man.”  
   
“Thank you, Grey,” Suzukaze said, his tone amused and obviously aware of Grey’s embarrassing pre-entry performance.  
   
Saizo scowled, on the verge of disowning his offspring.  
   
“Hey, you do know the meaning of ‘happy’, right?”  
   
“How can I be ‘happy’ at the abysmal display that was so subpar it could turn Harold into a first rate assassin, not to mention your insolence in requesting leave just to be present for a trivial occasion as my birthday—”  
   
“—Our birthday,” Suzukaze corrected.  
   
“Yeah, repeat those words to Mum and see if she won’t give you a lecture,” Grey added with a warning.  
   
“I must agree, I wouldn’t belittle your birth, Saizo, your existence is what has kept me alive to this day.” The rich voice belonging to his former master had Saizo shooting up from the chair and almost tripping over his own feet had quick reflexes not firmly gripped his right arm from behind.  
   
“L-Lord Ryoma! You should have sent word, I would have come at once!”  
   
“I wanted to journey here and visit my old friend and brother,” his lord said, voice approaching. “It’s been too long, and it does good to leave the castle.”  
   
“I hope Saizo the sixth is performing his duties to standard.”  
   
“Usually you talk about people behind _their_ back,” Grey said, releasing his arm.  
   
His lord chuckled. “I must apologise for the ‘abysmal display’, we judged it would be the most effective distraction for my arrival to go unnoticed. In reality, his performance is exceptional – he may even be a match to the previous Saizo.”  
   
A hand firmly clapped his left shoulder. “Back to ‘lord’ are we?”  
   
“Apologies, old habits. You took me by surprise.” He thought he maintained his sharp senses with training, but he couldn’t even perceive Lord Ryoma (always ‘Lord’ in his mind).  
   
“A shinobi admitting to being startled, that is high praise indeed. Kamui certainly made a good effort in keeping everything a secret.”  
   
“She’s not the only one,” Saizo muttered under his breath, and he was certain the faintest snort from Suzukaze was a response to him and not the conversation with Grey.  
 

* * *

  
   
Saizo had to commend the intruder approaching the bedroom door. No rustle, scrape, patter or sigh that gave away even the best in their art. He might even be willing to admit (to himself) that he felt a twinge of pride in his chest.  
   
—Immediately quashed by the scent of hard boiled sweets that would have been untraceable had it not been for Saizo’s exceptional sensitivity.  
   
He was already up, careful to keep Kamui from rousing, and made his way to the door where the intruder hovered outside, waiting for Saizo to appear.  
   
“I wondered when you would make your way here,” Saizo greeted gruffly, closing the door behind him.  
   
No need for the other to know how he truly felt.  
   
“Busy, y’know. Just cause there isn’t a war doesn’t mean we’re out of commission. Plus someone’s got to cover for you. How’re you holding up, old man?”  
   
His son’s bluntness was refreshing, even with the lip. He must be getting soft – in his thirties and referred to as old? He would never have dared address his own father that way.  
   
“The same – busy,” he said flatly.  
   
A snort. “I’ll bet. Mum told me you were getting yourself into trouble.”  
   
Saizo grimaced. He wished Kamui wouldn’t recount his escapades to their firstborn, it only added ammunition for backtalk. “Whatever she’s told you, it’s likely an exaggeration.”  
   
“So that entrance with the smokey, charred finish wasn’t redecorated by you?”  
   
“… Have Felicia follow you for an entire day and tell me you wouldn’t turn into a dragon and knock down a few walls.”  
   
That earned him a few chuckles.  
   
Saizo quickly changed the subject. “How are you taking to your new role?”  
   
There was a pause where Saizo imagined a nonchalant shrug. “It’s not as bad as I thought.”  
   
Saizo had been worried about his son taking his position seriously, so much so he had Kamui correspond with Lord Ryoma to request for a briefing. Though the response was positive and Lord Ryoma wasn’t one to sugarcoat the truth, Saizo did wonder if the king had conveniently omitted details out of kindness. He then turned to Kagero who was more open to sharing her true opinions, and she reaffirmed Lord Ryoma’s statement.  
   
He knew though, Grey was downplaying the workload. Keeping tabs on suspicious behaviour, following whispers on dodgy dealings – there would be those select few who attempted to take advantage of lowered guards. However, his son sounded normal enough, no tension or irritable edge to his tone. If they were managing a decent conversation that wasn’t spiralling into an argument, Saizo could accept his word.  
   
“Good. I’m glad you’re stepping up to the responsibility necessary to report directly under the king. I know you were geared to serve Prince Shiro, but circumstances being as they are … With everyone seemingly content with your work, I can rest more easily.”  
   
“You sound like you’re hanging up your title.” This was spoken lightly, until each second Saizo remained silent shifted his demeanour. “You’re not serious, are you?”  
   
“I’m out of action.”  
   
“No, you said I’d have to wrestle the title out of your hands.” Grey said this clearly without the obstruction of his sweet, probably pointing it at him accusingly, a sign he was being serious.  
   
“Grey. Do you honestly think I can give you a fair fight? And don’t think I didn’t notice your frequent hints to replacing me, what has you cowering from the position now? Your self-worth? Members of the clan?”  
   
“Course not. I think everyone’s relieved I’m in charge so they don’t have to deal with you bashing their confidence.”  
   
“Then what’s the problem? The ruler of Hoshido must have the protection of a Saizo. You are a Saizo.”  
   
“And yet you still call me Grey.”  
   
Was that what was bothering him, that by not acknowledging his true name his capability was being questioned?  
   
You’re not one to seek another’s approval, least of all mine, Saizo thought.  
   
Saizo visualised their distance – about two feet away according to his voice – and with a step forward reached out, taking a few seconds to find his son’s shoulder … or not, as instead he found his arm; he kept forgetting how much the young man had grown. He traced the outline, packed more firmly than the lithe frame of his teens, until he found his shoulder.  
   
“Saizo the sixth. I call upon you to carry forth the Saizo name and devote your being to serving the ruler of Hoshido, for it is through their protection you will protect the country itself. I believe in your skill. I trust your judgement. And I know you will live up to the name, if not exceed it and set new boundaries for excellence. I am entrusting you with the clan of Igasato – and the life of the King.” And though he didn’t believe it himself, added, “Unofficially then, until you reclaim the title off my hands.”  
   
It felt permanent, with the way Saizo’s heart clenched and his throat tightened, thankfully after he clamped his mouth shut to prevent sap from leaking. The same fortune of having his father speak similar words was not bestowed on him, not when death had been officiator. Handing down the name through his passing was a matter of course, handing down the name through choice … Saizo was grateful he could live to the day his son became worthy.  
   
“I’m only gonna keep your seat warm,” his son muttered, defying Saizo’s claim of being done – or trying to conceal his own pride. “And best stick to Grey, wouldn’t want people confusing me with you.”  
   
Saizo gave a firm squeeze in reply. No need for the other to know how he truly felt.  
 

* * *

  
   
“Papa!”  
   
The tatami groaned with each bound made by his second born, enthusiasm equal to that of his mother (it was evident which parent he took after). The hug almost knocked him back; Saizo having reached his peak and the young adult growing stronger through training and dragon blood, it was only a matter of time before their strengths switched.  
   
“Kanna, I’m happy you’re here,” Saizo said fondly ruffling his son’s hair, longer than he remembered.  
   
“Happy he’s here and not me? I’m sensing a little favouritism.”  
   
Saizo shook his head at Grey’s remark, though he couldn’t stop the grin forming at the corner of his mouth.  
   
“Happy fortieth! And you too, Uncle Kaze! Papa, you wouldn’t believe how strong I am now after all the training I’ve been through with Uncle Marx.”  
   
It had been nearly six months since Kanna went to train under the King of Nohr, and once completed he was to repeat the same in Hoshido.  
   
“Become strong enough and maybe you’ll be the next Saizo—”  
   
“I’m standing right here.”  
   
Beside him, he heard delicate laughter from Midoriko as she greeted her own father. Due to similarities in age, she and Kanna trained as a set, as was the case for him and Suzukaze during childhood. Kanna, unlike Grey who was capable of ignoring outside influence to gain strength at his own pace, furthered his skills through competition.  
   
“Uncle, congratulations!”  
   
Midoriko closed in with a hug, which he returned.  
   
“My favourite niece,” Saizo said warmly.  
   
“I’m gonna tell Ophelia you said that.”  
   
Saizo released his hold and turned to the direction of Grey. “A Saizo does not complain, gossip, or have the urge to make a running commentary after every small detail--”  
   
“Yeah, yeah, ‘shut your face’ basically, I hear you.”  
   
Saizo questioned his own judgement, trying to recall why he thought Grey was prepared to take his place and if it was too late to let his youngest have a turn at being Saizo instead. At least Kanna knew how to be polite towards his elders or people of importance, which Grey seemed unable to display.  
   
The blood drained from his face at the realisation that Grey spoke to the king in his casual manner.  
   
“The Saizo line is going to end with his impertinence,” he couldn’t help but mutter under his breath.  
   
“A Saizo does not complain, brother,” Suzukaze whispered into his ear.  
 

* * *

  
   
Sixteen. Eight. Three. Eleven.  
   
Thirty-eight.  
   
The number of potions, heals, spells and herbs he had endured, and promises they would all work.  
   
He was sick of being an experiment, clinging to faith and praying as he waited, only to have failure confirmed and start all over, treatment upon treatment upon treatment.  
   
“We worked on this one for two weeks,” his son said, as a vulnerary was pushed into his hand. The boy’s expectation was suffocating, his faith in this being the miracle cure opposite to the scepticism that had desensitised Saizo’s own.  
   
Forcing aside his feelings he swiftly drained the viscous liquid. It warmed his insides, akin to sake, though it didn’t liberate him from the tiredness of the endless tests.  
   
“Thank you, Kanna, Midoriko,” he remembered to say, his voice hollow.  
   
“How do you feel?” Kanna hit him with excitement.  
   
Saizo didn’t want to discourage the boy, so he gave a nod as he held out the empty bottle to be taken. “Not unpleasant.”  
   
“That’s a good sign, isn’t it?” The question was aimed at Midoriko.  
   
“I would like to think so.” She was more down to earth than her cousin, though her cautious reply did nothing to alleviate Saizo’s growing aversion.  
   
“Kanna, not that I don’t appreciate you trying but maybe we can take a break for a while.”  
   
“But we found more remedies that might work.”  
   
His temper was slipping through his weakening hold as he struggled to reply. “It takes time for results to show.”  
   
“You don’t need to worry about that! Aunt Elise and Sakura said you could try again in a few days—”  
   
“Kanna, enough!” Saizo roared, up on his feet.  
   
“What is it in that callow head of yours that makes you so adamant anything will work? This is not reversible, there is no miracle cure that will make it disappear so we can all be happy again. If you have time enough to waste, do something productive – honing your skills, strengthening your weaknesses – instead of chasing this childish delusion. You need to grow up—”  
   
“I’m not doing this just for you! You think everything is centred around you, that you’re the only one suffering!”  
   
His words shocked Saizo into silence, extinguishing his rage.  
   
Kanna never argued back. He moaned and complained many a time, expressing his reluctance, but nothing and no one had ever snapped his good nature.  
   
The smaller fit of outrage stormed away with heavy steps and a slamming door.  
   
“I … I’ll go and check on him,” Midoriko stammered and she pattered away.  
   
Saizo dropped back into his chair, replaying the scene, realising his error. Kanna, always wanting to demonstrate his maturity since such a young age, downtrodden by his father and the string of names underlining the opposite.  
   
“I thought Kanna and Midoriko were supposed to be the only two you were soft on.”  
   
Saizo lifted his head towards the speaker, only now aware of their presence.  
   
“Spying on me, are you?”  
   
“I’m not a ninja, and I don’t pretend to hide my whereabouts.”  
   
He had no intention of hearing what the diviner had to say. “Leave.”  
   
“A word of advice, Saizo—”  
   
“I said leave! I don’t care for your fortune telling—”  
   
“There’s no need to consult the cards when the future presents itself plainly before my eyes.”  
   
Saizo quietened, resigning to letting her speak so he would be left in peace.  
   
“So far, it is only your sight and title that are affected. Continue as you are, and you will soon realise their insignificance compared to what you will lose through your foolishness. Focus on your abundance, Saizo, many have fared worse – and replace your criticisms with gratitude.”  
   
With that her footsteps faded.  
   
Orochi knew nothing of what he was going through, speaking her empty ‘words of wisdom’ without undergoing his suffering. He was already trying hard enough, what more could he possibly do?  
   
One thing was for certain, he would not lash out at his son again. And for that, he resolved on a single course of action.  
 

* * *

  
   
“I’m going for some air,” he said. Unease radiated from people shuffling around him to make room for him to pass.  
   
“Don’t fall, or I’ll be the one getting the blame,” Grey called as Saizo opened the door. Trust his son to ease the tension somewhat.  
   
Saizo liked to inhale the morning air and take a stroll around the house, even on his day off. He didn’t venture into the forest by himself, Kamui was still unfamiliar with any route other than the almost invisible path leading to the village or the general direction of the river and he would be lost to her should anything befall him.  
   
“Saizo.”  
   
“I was wondering when you would show yourself.”  
   
Kagero’s presence appeared by his side. With their lord here, she was to be here too, if not as his retainer then his wife.  
   
“No trouble on the way here?” Saizo asked for a report. It was one habit he couldn’t grow out of, and Kagero indulged him.  
   
“None. The lands become more peaceful by the day.”  
   
They fell into a comfortable silence. Without the discussions (or arguments) and both their resolutions to not delve into current missions (her lips were sealed and he refused to meddle), fewer and fewer words were spoken during each other’s company. It was more preferable this way, neither one to make idle chatter, and this had almost become a contest of sorts as they both waited on who would crack first.  
   
Today, it was Saizo.  
   
“Tell me, how long have Kamui and Suzukaze been planning this?”  
   
“Talk began in spring,” she said without hesitation.  
   
“That long …” Six months and he hadn’t picked up on it once. He had to applaud her sneaking behind his back, almost worthy of being called a kunoichi herself.  
   
Talk dissolved, but the air between them thickened.  
   
Saizo waited for Kagero to be the next to make a move.  
   
“I returned three weeks prior to speak with the elders. It was regarding the issue of a replacement.”  
   
Saizo whipped his head in her direction. “Replacement? Why? Is it Grey? Is he disrupting your work?”  
   
“He is effortless compared to you.”  
   
Saizo grimaced at her candid reply. He hadn’t received word of her visit, nor her intention to leave her position.  
   
“Although it would be accurate to say it concerns Grey. While our relationship is amicable, I have determined it would be in the best interest of Ryoma if Grey had another who would be more adventurous to testing new opportunities.”  
   
The fact that none of this reached his ears, or that he hadn’t been consulted, revealed how much he had missed out since passing on the name.  
   
“The definition of our roles are expanding. He has learnt everything either you or I have to teach, and adapts to the changing situations more rapidly – we are obsolete. I will continue to guard Ryoma in a way possible only by me, but that is not alongside Saizo the sixth.”  
   
He slowed to a halt, Kagero following suit as footsteps disappeared.  
   
“I would have thought to be involved in some way.” Saizo wasn’t bitter; he only thought the years they had spent working together would have amounted to something – or perhaps it was because she had been involved in his retirement that he expected the same when it came to her turn.  
   
“Let me ask, were you to regain your sight, would you return to serve the king?”  
   
“How is that relevant—”  
   
“Putting aside your belief of its impossibility, answer the question, Saizo.”  
   
Could he push his son aside to regain his seat now? Saizo shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that to Grey. Times have changed, and with it our work. The world no longer has need for Saizo the fifth.”  
   
“That is what I predicted you would say, hence why your involvement was unnecessary and why a new kunoichi is being chosen. It may please you to know you are the first outside of Ryoma and the elders to hear of this.”  
   
Saizo had always been quick to raise doubts against Kagero’s decisions, he should have learnt to accept her judgement by now. “In that case, I’m not in a position to inform this to anyone and I appreciate you confiding in me.”  
   
“Grey will find out in time,” she assured. “We should return.”  
   
Without any more exchanges, they began retracing their steps through the forest.  
 

* * *

  
   
Saizo had the healers at a loss.  
   
Physically his eye was fine, was the diagnosis of the two princesses who were first to examine his condition. A variety of healing rods and staves later, they had widened their healing methods by turning to those proficient in magic and herbs.  
   
Four weeks in and Saizo had yet to reclaim what was lost.  
   
Kamui was always with him during any spare time she had, but with talks between Hoshido and Nohr, a coronation, and demands from everyone around, she was constantly exhausted. In a way Saizo was secretly grateful she was kept busy because then he wouldn’t have to hear her blaming herself, or her constant apologies.  
   
He reached to adjust the unfamiliar strip of cloth tied around his eyes, given courtesy of Grey.  
   
“Saizo. Lord Ryoma wishes to speak with you.”  
   
There was no indication of Kagero’s entrance.  
   
“What’s the purpose?” Saizo rested his hand on the back of his chair to push himself up. His question was almost a test on whether she had called him as retainer or wife, partner or friend.  
   
“He will be here shortly”—her hand rested on his arm as a gesture to stay put— “and he did not specify.”  
   
Retainer, then. As it should be.  
   
“You know,” he said, accusing.  
   
“And you do not?” She was equally accusing.  
   
This talk was long overdue; the prince had accommodated to Saizo’s needs more than enough.  
   
Knocking brought their conversation to an end.  
   
The door groaned as it was forced open. The old and comparatively small castle to those of neighbouring lands had been found abandoned on the borders of Nohr and had yet to be renovated. It wasn’t decided whether the current capital would be temporary or permanent, but Valla needed a physical location and this was the immediate solution.  
   
Kagero moved around and away, leaving the two alone.  
   
The clatter of metal armour resounded in the modest room.  
   
“Saizo.” Soft scraping of wood on wood by a chair being drawn opposite to where he sat. Saizo waited until the sounds of movement ceased.  
   
“Lord Ryoma, if you had called, I would have—”  
   
“Visited me in my room, I know. As it so happens I am to leave for Hoshido after our conversation and your room was along the way. No trouble was caused.”  
   
Saizo bowed his head.  
   
“Saizo the fifth, do you know how long you have served me?”  
   
The manner in which he was addressed complicated the question. The day his father had brought him to Hoshido to meet the prince was the day he began serving as retainer. On the other hand, officially speaking, it was when he became the next Saizo.  
   
“I believe the day we met,” Saizo said, trusting his gut.  
   
“Almost all our lives then. Since that day, you have gone far beyond expectations and risked yourself countless times to ensure my safety. The war has come to an end and no one deserves to rest more than you.”  
   
Saizo didn’t want rest. He still had life to give to his lord, had he not been so careless, so irresponsible—  
   
“I will be blunt. You and I know a decision must be made. However – and I hope you’ll forgive my selfishness – I do not wish to relieve you quite yet.”  
   
Saizo lifted his head. “My lord?”  
   
“I know Kamui believes in your return, as does your brother and many of your family and friends. I personally have faith that whatever was cast upon you will be undone. I may be presumptuous, but if the years we have known each other are any indication I imagine you are as reluctant to step down as I am enforcing you. On the other hand, speaking as a ruler, I require a substitute. You don’t need me to tell you that you are still in demand. You are the one who best understands the prerequisites for filling your position, therefore the decision on whom to appoint lies with you. The downside is I must press you for an answer now so that I may make the necessary arrangements upon my return.”  
   
“M-my lord I … thank you.” No other words that came to mind at his lord’s generosity.  
   
The name of his twin on the tip of his tongue – when he stopped himself. His brother circled all the necessary requirements, equally experienced and skilled, intelligent and respected to be in a position of command. He could even accurately predict what Saizo himself would do in situations that required more considerations.  
   
Was that necessarily an advantage, Saizo wondered. The war was over and with it a chapter closed. New situations would arise, young shinobi would join force. His brother had served (and was still serving) Kamui and Igasato. To ask for more would be unjust.  
   
A new name took shape in his mind. It surprised him, and at the same time it was no surprise at all.  
   
“With your permission, there is but one person I can recommend to take my place.”  
 

* * *

  
   
The house was busier now than when he left it, receiving more congratulations than the total received throughout his life. Even he and Suzukaze didn’t exchange congratulations, although they had shared the occasional celebratory drink if they happened to be in the same place at the same time. Belka, Silas, Tsubaki, Lady Sakura, Prince Leon … he wasn’t sure his home could fit all these people at once.  
   
“There you are!”  
   
He turned to the sound of Kamui’s voice, a hand slipping into his and tugging him towards the house. His attention went to her hand, savouring her warmth, contact with her being so scarce nowadays.  
   
“Everyone’s here just for a birthday?”  
   
“They’re not here ‘just’ for ‘a’ birthday. They’re here to celebrate you and Suzukaze’s -- ow!”  
   
He tightened his grip. “Kamui?”  
   
“Nothing to worry about, just ran into the doorway.”  
   
Running into doorways, knocking over chairs, breaking cutlery. “Your caution has been replaced with carelessness.”  
   
“I know, I know, I’ll be more careful,” Kamui brushed his comment aside good-naturedly. “As I was saying, we’re all here to celebrate both your lives.”  
   
“I don’t need to be reminded of my age to celebrate my life,” he said levelly. Kamui didn’t understand, she had several years before she was in his position, and by then he would be on the other side of forty.  
   
“And it’s so rare that we can bring this many people together.”  
   
“So it’s not really about the celebration, rather an excuse for everyone to gather—”  
   
“ _Saizo_.”  
   
Saizo smiled at the exasperation in her voice from his teasing. “All right, I’ll stop. I’m grateful everyone made the time to be here.”  
   
He had a hard time deciphering where they were heading with the crowd, finally realising it was the kitchen.  
   
“Here,” she pulled at her hand and he reluctantly released her. “It’s a new blend I thought you might like to try it.”  
   
Her hand returned, gently pressing a cup against his palm. His fingers curled around the warm clay.  
   
“First Suzukaze and now you. I do have other interests besides tea.”  
   
“Please, just try it.”  
   
Saizo sighed, raising his hand to take a sip – and regretted it instantly.  
   
He coughed. “It tastes like sludge.”  
   
“Oh Saizo, you always say that about something you haven’t tried.”  
   
Saizo grunted and then drained the remainder as quickly as possible. Shuddering, he shook his head in disgust, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don’t buy it again.”  
   
His senses prickled, sounding an alarm throughout his body. He slowly lowered his cup-holding hand.  
   
“What is it?” Kamui asked.  
   
Her voice was trembling.  
   
He raised his free hand to silence her as he concentrated on what was amiss. Tension filled the air, tasting of nerves and apprehension, setting his own heart to rhythm faster while adrenaline pumped into his body. It wasn’t the presence of an unknown intruder, even in crowds he would be able to tell them apart from friends and family – if anything, they would stick out. Yet somehow—  
   
The room was silent.  
   
All these people gathered in celebration, minutes ago making a commotion, and the room had stilled.  
   
What had he missed? He had been too focused on Kamui to note what the others had been saying or doing, though he was certain nothing had tainted their merriment.  
   
There was laughter while Kamui led him into the house and kitchen, and noise as she passed him the drink. Had there been noise while he was drinking? Now that he thought about it, the room quietened about that time—  
   
“Kamui.” He gripped the cup. “What did I drink.”  
   
“I told you, a new blend of—”  
   
“Don’t lie to me! Don’t think because I can’t see, I can’t tell when I’m being deceived. What did you give me?!”  
   
Kamui’s hand was on his arm. “We just thought—”  
   
“You gave me a potion, didn’t you? I warned you before not to waste time looking into a cure! If it could have been reversed it would have been by now!”  
   
“Saizo, it’s not just me, everyone in this room – and everyone who couldn’t come today – we all wanted to—”  
   
Saizo shook her off. “I told you not to raise your hopes. I told you I’ll learn to be in this state. Am I burdening you, is that what it is? You’re tired of having to look after me?”  
   
“No, Saizo, how can you even say that?”  
   
He faltered at her broken voice. He waited until his anger calmed enough to be harnessed before trying again to speak.  
   
“Why, after all this time? You swore to me, no more.”  
   
“We found a lead that seemed promising and … I honestly believe it will work.”  
   
Even after the long break from trying, he couldn’t bring himself to hope.  
   
“It will not,” he said with some finality.  
   
“Hmph. Considering how much effort we all put into this, I’d at least try to have some faith.”  
   
“Leon—”  
   
“I think it’s only fair he knows how much you sacrificed.”  
   
The last word caught Saizo’s attention. “What do you mean? What is he talking about?”  
   
“I’m not sure this is wise.” The warning was by Lord Ryoma, but not directed to him.  
   
“No, I’d like to hear what he has to say,” Saizo said, his building temper overriding his obedience. Turning in the direction of the Nohrian prince’s voice, he demanded, “Tell me.”  
   
“I’m sure you can recall we couldn’t find anything wrong. After extensive research we found a possible cause – the spell was intended to target your heart to be consumed by darkness, presumably as a means to gain control over you and have you attack your allies. Whether it was an accident or a bad aim on the spellcaster’s part, the spell struck your eye and the darkness settled there. That’s what’s consuming the light.”  
   
“What does that have to do with Kamui?”  
   
“T-the potion you were given now is a solution to dispel the darkness,” Lady Sakura interjected. “H-however, the remedy was contained in the same tome as the possible d-dark magic cast on you and …”  
   
“Some of the ingredients listed were pretty morbid. Simply put, one called for a fresh organ, the same as that of the affliction. A heart for a heart, a lung for a lung.”  
   
An eye for an eye.  
   
“Kamui?”  
   
He received silence.  
   
“How long?”  
   
“Saizo, please—”  
   
“How long!”  
   
“… About three months.”  
   
Her recent clumsiness. Frequent visits by his brother and wife. Signs he had dismissed because he thought them insignificant.  
   
Her hand brushed his clenched fist and he flinched back.  
   
“ _Don’t_.”  
   
For the first time in years, Saizo disappeared.  
 

* * *

  
   
“Kamui, leave the rest to me – we don’t have time!”  
   
Endless waves of soldiers appeared out of nowhere. With them closing in a new plan was needed – the longer they picked at the enemies, the quicker their resources and energy would deplete before Anankos.  
   
He glanced back to find his lord in the distance battling Gunter, Kagero by his side. The great knight was distracted, the exit of the corridor clear, and Kamui could make it through if she lost no more time.  
   
“We can clear this group, make it easier for the others to—”  
   
“The only way to do that is for you keep going and finish this!” Saizo yelled, throwing his shuriken at the nearest invisible knight. “Take Suzukaze – I can cover for you.”  
   
“Saizo, I’m not leaving you—”  
   
“It’s not a discussion!”  
   
“ _I will not leave you._ ”  
   
He turned to find her staring, the ruby of her eyes blazing. She was in the same mode of leadership as Lord Ryoma or Prince Marx, scratched and battered and radiating strength that intensified with each blow received and strike made, each mark etched into her skin.  
   
He was unmoved. She was mistaken if she thought he didn’t have his own furnace that fuelled him with strength to defy her.  
   
Whipping out a shuriken, he flung it at the flicker of purple flame in the corner of his eye. “Suzukaze!”  
   
His twin appeared within a short breath.  
   
“Go with Kamui.”  
   
Surprise swept across those lilac eyes, quickly brushed over by determination. “Yes, brother.”  
   
Saizo turned back to his wife to make her move. Her jaw was set, and she gripped the Yato like she wanted to stab him than the oncoming enemies – and they were oncoming, Saizo could see them gaining distance from behind.  
   
“I’ll catch up,” he quickly compromised.  
   
That was enough for her as she gave him a nod and then turned her back to him, rushing to the exit with Suzukaze in tow. Saizo pulled out two shurikens, a grin under the mask as he set them aflame with his hands.  
   
“ _Hazechire!_ ”  
   
They exploded upon contact, engulfing the purple with the same furious red as the flames licking up his arms and heating the strapped blades to glow and igniting the red and white of his eyes in firelight.  
   
He spun round to begin his attack on the others—  
   
A shot of darkness was all he saw before impact knocked him unconscious.  
   
…  
   
Saizo released a loud groan as he came to. His head pounded from whatever it was that had hit him, his hands throbbing and shaking uncontrollably from manipulating fire. He may use magic himself but gods, he hated it when it was used against him.  
   
His surroundings were unnaturally dark. Pitch black. A signal to the end of battle or simply another form of distraction? Pushing himself up and getting onto one knee, he scrambled for a weapon.  
   
“Saizo!”  
   
He turned to Kamui’s voice, tumbling backwards as her weight hit him. A hiss escaped from between his gritted teeth as she squeezed the cuts, bruises and burns.  
   
“Saizo, we did it!”  
   
Bewildered, he let the words sink in.  
   
They did it.  
   
It was finally over.  
   
…  
   
…  
   
…  
   
It was over …?  
   
Then what was this confusion, the icy dread creeping up his spine and entwining about his heart, constricting each beat?  
   
“The lights,” he said, sounding desperate to his own ears. “How did you make your way here without the lights?”  
   
“Lights? What are you talking about?”  
   
Saizo pressed the pads of his fingers to his left eye, ignoring the shooting pain in his hand, rubbing like he was dislodging grit. He removed his hand, blinking rapidly and shaking his head to will the darkness to clear.  
   
“Saizo, what are you – Saizo! Look at me!”  
   
Both eyes were open and he could only turn his head towards Kamui’s voice.  
   
He heard her gasp, and choke quietly on her breath. Her nails dug into a gash across his arm, but numbness had swept through him as the floating words in his mind arranged themselves into a single truth.  
   
“Kamui.” His voice came out a whisper. “I can’t see.”  
 

* * *

  
   
He’d done it now.  
   
He was in the middle of the forest, he knew that much.  
   
_“That narrows it down.”_  
   
Had he appeared by the river he could have tracked his whereabouts, or at the very least followed its flow to the village. He strained his ears to listen for sounds other than that of wildlife.  
   
His temper hadn’t gotten the better of him since arriving here, as he lived with a now-false sense of belief that the angry fire inside had waned – even disappeared. Reaching out until his hand brushed against a tree, he used the thick trunk to support his weight.  
   
It was he who didn’t want to get his hopes up with the endless testing of potions and heals and spells and herbs and promises of this being ‘The One’. Each attempt lessened the lift in his heart, each failure sinking his hopes into despair. One day, the announcement of a potential cure didn’t even trigger a shift, and he knew he was done.  
   
So he had everyone stop. He asked Kamui to stop trying for both their sakes. He didn’t want to be stuck in this endless cycle and he didn’t want her to spend any more time on something he resigned to as unfixable. It was time to move on to adjust to his new life and not wallow in what was gone.  
   
Without the growing mingle of crowds Saizo could think clearly now, recalling a period of absence starting around the beginning of those three months after Kamui announced her presence being required in Valla. Upon her return he detected her sombre mood, confirmed through her uncharacteristic reticence and their unsynchronised schedules; she was gone when he awoke, their paths uncrossing throughout the course of the day, and he fell asleep alone. He assumed there had been a disagreement during her visit, so without adding pressure he dropped hints that he noticed her change, none of which were the key to her opening up. This lasted about two weeks and for whatever reason her mood shifted for the better, though she remained physically distant afterwards -  
   
“Brother!”  
   
Saizo turned and heard the snaps of twigs nearing until a loud crunch stopped, loose foliage sweeping around him.  
   
“Are you all right?”  
   
“I’m fine.”  
   
He wondered how Suzukaze looked at him. With pity? Annoyance? Saizo’s instinct settled at disappointment in his behaviour.  
   
“I lost my temper,” Saizo quietly admitted. Forty years old and he was still the same boy coming to terms with his petty outburst.  
   
“We should return,” Suzukaze’s suggestion was gentle.  
   
His brother’s hand rested on his arm and gave a small tug in the direction of home, then the warmth disappeared. The amount of times Saizo had pushed him away and denied any need for help. Considering his brother’s nature, not lending assistance must have been one of hardest orders to obey.  
   
Maybe his instinct was wrong, a quiet voice reassured. What Suzukaze felt was relief in finding his brother unharmed.  
   
“I could do with a hand,” Saizo said, pushing aside his pride for one afternoon.  
   
There was nothing, and Saizo was about to make an excuse for his vulnerability when Suzukaze’s wrist brushed against his hand so he could hold on, allowing his twin to lead him home. He was reminded of how he used to do the same when they were growing up.  
   
“I should have known I would find you here.” Suzukaze said after a few moments.  
   
“Here?”  
   
“Our hiding place when father would come searching for us after playing one of our tricks.”  
   
So he hadn’t disappeared at random. A ghost of a laugh crept up his throat.  
   
“Fitting.”  
   
A longer pause stretched between them.  
   
“Suzukaze … thank you.”  
   
The steps before him slowed, but continued on. “For what, may I ask?”  
   
“Looking after Kamui. Looking after me also but … I’m guessing you’re the one who talked to her after whatever procedure on her eye.”  
   
“Ah. You were aware.”  
   
“I’m not so blind that I can’t detect a change in my wife’s mood.” It came out defensive.  
   
“I apologise, that is not what I meant. I was also called to the lengthy discussion between Lady Kamui, her siblings and your sons on what she planned, until we reached consensus – in all fairness, there was no other option as she was uncompromising on this matter. After the procedure, the mental and physical strain was greater than she imagined, so Orochi and I supported her the best we could. I was certain you noted a change, however as you did not mention anything out of the ordinary I assumed no alarms had been triggered. We received note that the concoction was progressing well and that was likely when she was reminded of the reason she underwent the procedure and became more her regular self.”  
   
Saizo tried to imagine how he would have reacted if he had found out then. Knowing him, probably by creating a huge commotion and causing Kamui more distress.  
   
“I can’t agree I’m worth all the trouble you and Kamui, and everyone else, have gone through. But I know I have taken each person’s concern for granted and haven’t even begun to be thankful, something I will work on. I just … pray nothing was in vain. Not for my sake – for hers.”  
   
“I know, brother. While we would be delighted if you regained your sight, I think we are all cautious of the scales tipping the unfavourable way.”  
   
“Kamui’s strong. And I’ll provide support.” Like I should have been doing, he thought. It was so easy to blame his lack of sight, to say it slipped his mind. Once was enough for him to be consumed by resentment, he wouldn’t let it control him a second time.  
   
“We are almost home,” Suzukaze announced.  
   
“Can you to take me round to the back of the house and call Kamui – I’d like a word with her first.”  
   
“Of course.”  
   
Saizo sensed it then, the muddle of fear and worry gathered in his family home, all his doing.  
   
“Some birthday, huh.”  
   
“It will improve. After all, Grey has provided the cake.”  
   
A wave of nausea washed over him at a memory where Grey had presented him with a three-tiered monstrosity ‘personally baked with love’ covered in frosting, marzipan, cream and all manner of garish toppings that was potent enough to make him faint. If his son had baked the same this time round … he shouldn’t even think it, but if there was one benefit to not having his sight, this was it.  
   
“Your unmasked face coupled with the comfort of darkness leaves your thoughts open to others,” Suzukaze said, chuckling softly.  
   
“What in the – all these years and you tell me this now?!”  
   
“Consider it a gift. I wonder what it is you have for me?” And with that Suzukaze’s presence disappeared to mingle in the house.  
   
Saizo retracted the earlier thought on resentment – at least, in regard to his twin.  
   
The sliding door behind him slammed open.  
   
“Saizo!”  
   
He turned in time to support Kamui’s weight as she wrapped her arms around him, strands of hair tickling his open neck and chest. Just as quickly, she pulled back.  
   
“I’m so sorry—”  
   
“No, I should be the one to apologise. I was oblivious to what I put you through. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew you hadn’t given up, only—” Saizo swallowed, taking the time to compose himself from the unexpected surge of emotion. “To keep hoping. To think I would be able to see again … to see you, our sons. My heart … it breaks every time.”  
   
Living with his family was where realisation seeped and stung and had him aching with a constant, dull throb in his chest.  
   
Kamui’s hand stroked his cheek, smearing hot tears.  
   
“And to find you now … which side?”  
   
“The left.”  
   
He expected this answer. It was something Kamui would do, choosing the side with which he would see as though it would help bring back his sight. He reached out, fingertips touching the softness of her cheek, trailing over to her closed eye. No marks, and a replacement similar to his right eye – he wouldn’t have known.  
   
“Grey and Kanna, how did they react?”  
   
“They were reluctant, though not completely against the idea. Grey used any spare time he had to search for information or the necessary ingredients. Kanna searched through scrolls and tomes. Suzukaze, Orochi, Midoriko, Leon, Sakura, Lazward – we all did something.”  
   
“And how long until it takes effect?”  
   
“The shortest would be a few hours. Depending on where the affliction is and how powerful the source … it could be a week. Maybe two.”  
   
_Maybe more._  
   
He was careful with the next question. “Have you considered the option it might fail?”  
   
“ _It will not fail._ ”  
   
Kamui’s answer was immediate and resolute, the first time she had shown any authority since … when, he couldn’t say. Her tone was the same as that day. Had he listened then, would all this have been avoided?  
   
Saizo inhaled slowly, then exhaled.  
   
“I will keep faith. As Princess Elise and Lady Sakura say, whether for better or worse my thoughts contribute to the healing. And if you believe so strongly it will work, then I will believe the same.”  
   
Her arms were around him again and he breathed in her scent, wondering how long it had been since they last embraced. They lived under the same roof, yet had never been so far apart. He would not let the same distance come between them again.  
   
“Kamui, from this day, never feel you cannot confide in me or fear my reaction. I am already in the dark. I will no longer be responsible for pushing you into keeping me there.”  
   
She sobbed quietly into his neck and he held onto her tight.  
   
“We have guests to host,” he reminded her gently. “Speaking of which, I think it’s time we returned so I can apologise.”  
   
“I-I don’t know,” she said with a sniff. “It’s your birthday. I feel you can be forgiven for your little tantrum.”  
   
“… You make it sound as though I turned four.”  
   
“I thought you didn’t want to become older?”  
   
Saizo growled, equal parts exasperated and amused. “There’s no winning with you.”  
   
Her laughter was shaky as she closed in to place a kiss on his cheek. He took the opportunity to return her affection by kissing her ear. It had been too long since they exchanged words properly or any physical contact, but a thought made him hesitant to continue.  
   
“Who’s watching,” he murmured out of earshot to anyone else but her.  
   
“Oh, that would be … everyone.”  
   
Of course they all were. He half-expected it of their sons, and his brother, naturally, and Orochi – who was he fooling, he expected it from everyone (except maybe his lord, and Saizo was suddenly appalled at unashamedly showing affection.) His face burned hotter with the realisation everyone’s attention had been focused on them since the beginning of the conversation.  
   
But he wanted her in his arms a while longer.  
  
The sensation of his earlier disappearance was still fresh in his mind, the location close enough to their home for Kamui to lead the way back if necessary. Worse come to worst, Suzukaze would find them again.  
   
“How about we escape their gazes briefly. Suzukaze will know to start without us.”  
   
“What do you mean—”  
   
“I want to hear your account, and how you managed to keep me ignorant all this time.”  
  
Whether the potion worked or not was no longer an issue. He wanted to make up for lost time and longed to regain the closeness they once shared.  
  
Zero is a perfect starting point, he thought, as he held her tightly and they disappeared.


End file.
